Awkward
by itsscoop
Summary: Reamy smut


Amy was putting dishes in the dishwasher. She had just spent hours cleaning the new apartment she and Reagan were currently sharing. Her mother and Bruce were going to visit them that evening.

Amy was busy thinking whether or not her mom would like their new place since she was the one who decorated it. All these thoughts were quickly forgotten when she felt a pair of hands wrapping around her. Her girlfriend's body was tightly pressed against her back and her lips were attached to the side of her neck.

"Hey baby." Reagan rasped in her ear before softly nipping it. Shivers ran trough Amy's entire body as she felt Reagan's hand moving under her shirt and stroking her skin. She bit back a moan when her girlfriend moved her kisses to the back of her neck.

"Reagan we can't. I have to finish this." Amy said, despite the throbbing feeling between her legs.

"Mmm come on Shrimps, you've been telling me that all week. I'm starting to feel desperate."

Amy was working as an interior designer. Every time Reagan tried to make a move Amy was too tired, which was true. Well Reagan was tired of waiting. She had never been so worked up. That's why she had decided that today she was going to fuck Amy. No more waiting. No more excuses.

"My mom is coming soon, I should get dinner started." Amy said still trembling because of Reagan's hands and lips.

"You've been stressing yourself lately. You need to chill."

Amy was having a battle in her head. Should they stop or keep going?

After another bite on her neck Amy pulled Reagan's hands out of her shirt and turned around.

"You know what. You're right." hearing this made Reagan smirk. She stared at the thin layer of sweat formed on Amy's forehead, she felt proud. She was able to cause it without touching the 'good' stuff. "What are you waiting for. Take me."

"Fuck." Amy being bold was a huge turn on for Reagan. She brushed her lips against Amy's, lifting her up. Amy hooked her legs around Reagan's waist. Reagan started walking and eventually stopped when she reached the table, gently making Amy sit on it.

"Seriously Rea? You wanna do it here?"

"It's sort of a fantasy of mine." Amy nodded quickly missing the sensation of Reagan's lips against hers. She eagerly leaned in but Reagan pulled her face away with a smirk on her lips.

Reagan let her hot breath tickle Amy's lips. After that she traced the outline of her girlfriend's lips with the tip of her tongue. A moan escaped from Amy's now parted lips. That really made Reagan wetter than she already was. She roughly ran her tongue over Amy's mouth before kissing her hard. They massaged their tongues together. Amy occasionally sucking Reagan's tongue.

Reagan removed Amy's shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

"Damn babe. I missed having you like that." Reagan murmured as she started sucking softly on Amy's neck. She knew Amy loved it. She slowly made her way down. Sucking just above Amy's bra. Her hands were slowly and gently stroking Amy's thighs, which were still around her waist.

Amy's bra was soon removed. Reagan's lips were covering the right nipple while her hand was squeezing the left breast. She wasn't really gentle but that's how she liked it. She liked it rough. And Amy liked it too. Judging by the moans coming from her mouth she really enjoyed it.

"Let's get you out of these pants Shimps."

Reagan swallowed hard when she saw how wet Amy's panties were. She kissed the spot behind Amy's ear. Her hand travelled from her girlfriend's chest to her panties. She started stroking her lightly.

"Did you miss this Amy? Did you miss the way I rub you?" Reagan rasped in her ear, tugging her earlobe. Shortly after that she moved her face so she could look into Amy's eyes. Reagan thought she looked amazing. She was sweating a bit but for Reagan that was insanely hot. Her mouth was open, moans coming out constantly. Her eyes were darker than usual because of the current situation.

"Yes. Yes I missed it...but you know what I missed even more?"

"Tell me."

"I missed your tongue between my thighs."

"You want me to lick you?" Reagan asked with voice drenched with arousal.

Amy nodded eagerly.

"Okay."

Reagan removed Amy's panties. Again she threw them somewhere without caring where they landed. She kneeled in front of Amy and licked her lips. There was hunger in her eyes. She took one lick and looked up at Amy, whose eyes were filled with lust. Reagan smirked and started licking Amy as fast as she could. Lapping up her girlfriend's juices. She could feel herself dripping because of Amy's loud moans. Reagan backed away a bit. She used two fingers to spread Amy's slick pussy lips. She started licking again but this time very slowly. Softly sucking on the girl's clit. Amy ran her fingers trough Reagan's hair. She grabbed her head, pulling her closer to her body. She pulled her hair lightly every time when the pleasure was too overwhelming.

"Oh Rea just like that, just like that baby...ohhhh fuck."

"Mmm you like that, don't you?" Reagan murmured between the flicks of her tongue.

"Yes! Yes! I like it." Amy's moans were getting louder. She was reaching her orgasm.

Reagan moved up and pressed her plump lips against Amy's. Amy couldn't focus on the kiss. She was too distracted by the fingers that were rubbing her clit.

"Will you be a good girl and cum for me?" Reagan asked looking straight into Amy's eyes.

"Yes Reagan. Just do it. Just make me cum." Reagan dipped her tongue in Amy's wetness again. She circled her clit until she felt Amy's body shake. A loud moan came out of her mouth and Amy felt an explosion inside of her. Reagan's tongue was still between her legs. Lapping up her cum, not letting it go to waste. Eventually she got up and kissed her. Amy could taste herself but that wasn't unwelcomed. In fact it made her want Reagan even more. It was just so hot.

"Rea...I still need you. We gotta do it again."

"Well in that case..." Amy threw her head back. A large moan escaped her lips. Her nails dug into Reagan's back but she couldn't care about that. Not when there were two fingers moving inside her.

Silence filled the apartment after the girls heard a few knocks on the door.

"Is that...?"

"Yes. They're here." Reagan pulled her fingers out and put on the shirt that she had previously tossed on the floor. Amy quickly put her jeans and shirt back on. They both rushed to the door.

"Hey mom! Hi Bruce! Come on in." Amy said out of breath. Farrah and Bruce entered the apartment and took a few seconds to admire Amy's work.

"This place looks amazing. Good job honey." Amy just smiled and Reagan put a hand behind her waist.

"Anyone hungry?"

They went to the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?" Bruce asked

"Umm...I haven't really started it yet. I was just..." Amy rambled blushing, remembering what had happened a few minutes ago.

"We were pretty busy actually." Reagan said trying to save her girlfriend.

"Oh I can see that." Farrah said pointing at Amy's wet panties which were still lying on the floor. Reagan and Amy were blushing deeply. The situation couldn't have been more awkward.

"I think I need to sit down for a second." Farrah walked to the table and leaned on it.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

Yeah it was awkward.

**Review please. Tumblr - itsscoop1 I follow back. Thank you again for reading.**


End file.
